


Pass Me The Flame

by BeingTheLeaf



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cheesy, F/F, Falling In Love, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeingTheLeaf/pseuds/BeingTheLeaf
Summary: Kuvira is in love. Korra is lonely. Kuvira drags Korra to a Salsa dancing class and they both leave as changed people.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Kuvira/Opal (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Pass Me The Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfic, hope you enjoy! Also, sorry about the cliff hanger ending, it felt like this chapter was getting too long. I'll be quick with the next chapter, promise.

“Pleeeease Korra? Please come with me, I don’t know if she’s going to show and I can’t deal with the embarrassment of being the only one there without a partner.”

“Come on Kuvira, I understand why you don’t want to be the only one without a partner but what if she does show up? Then I’m left without a partner. What am I supposed to do then?” Korra replied in an annoyed tone. 

Kuvira took a second to try to come up with an answer, “Then you can politely slip out the back and I’ll buy you a drink later. Promise.”

“You’re sure you really like her enough to go to some stupid Salsa dancing class?”

“I think I like her so much that if she asked me to dress up in a tutu and be a ballerina, I’d do it.” A blush creeping up Kuvira’s neck and cheeks at her embarrassing response. 

Korra chuckled and pushed Kuvira’s shoulder lightly. “You my friend are whipped. Capital W, whipped.” Korra teased but deep down she wished she had someone to make her want to do extremely embarrassing things like that. 

Kuvira put her hand over her heart and leaned her head back, pretending to be hurt. “What can I say, she has turned me into a fool. An absolute fool. And the worst part is that I’m okay with it.”

Seeing the smile on Kuvira’s face, there was no way Korra could deny her request. 

“Fine. I’ll go but if she doesn’t show I’m not salsa dancing with you, so don’t even try. And also, you owe me two drinks no matter what happens.”

“Deal. I’ll be here to pick you up at 6.” Kuvira said with a smile while making her way to the door. She left without another word, but enough smiles to translate the dictionary. 

Once she was out of the door Korra couldn’t believe what a damned idiot her best friend was. She’d only met this girl two times and already talked about her like she was the sun, the moon, and all of the stars. 

When Kuvira talked about her, Korra always pretended to be grossed out with her love-sick puppy talk, but deep down it always made Korra feel so empty and lonely. She was happy for her best friend, but so, so lonely. She’d never been in love, but she knows how much love she has to offer. She’s the hopeless romantic type that wants someone to shower rose petals in and write love letters to. 

One day, Korra thought to herself, one day. 

——-

Korra had no idea what to wear to a salsa dancing class. She’s never danced in her life, except for the few times with her family or at school dances. The people she is closest to have even called her “Twinkletoes” because she looks like her feel are stopping and starting whenever she tries to dance. 

Let’s just hope Kuvira’s girl is there and I don’t have to do any dancing at all.

By the time she finally decided on an outfit of black skinny jeans, black converse, and a light blue tank top it was 5:00 pm. She wasn’t sure what to do with herself while waiting for Kuvira to pick her up, so she grabbed a beer and walked around her apartment aimlessly. 

Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait for long. She was half way done with her beer when she heard knocking at her door. The knocks were very quick and didn’t stop for a second until Korra had opened the door.

“What the hell Kuvira, why are you knocking so much?”

Kuvira didn’t answer the question. Instead, she stormed into the apartment, blowing right past Korra. She seemed to be mumbling to herself quickly and Korra couldn’t make out what she was saying. 

She followed Kuvira’s quick pace into the kitchen. 

“Woah woah woah, slow down dude. What’s going on?”

“I don’t know if I can do it. I’m going to make a complete idiot of myself, I have no rhythm whatsoever. What if she only wants to date someone that’s a good dancer and breaks up with me when she sees that I’m not that person. Can she even break up with me? Are we actually dating? I don’t know. Plus, I have no idea what to wear to a fucking Salsa class so now I’m going to look double stupid and-“

Korra cut off her rambling. “Kuvira calm down, right now. Your outfit is perfectly fine, you look good even!” Korra said, taking a step away from her to check out her outfit. “And this is a beginners Salsa class, everyone there is going to be bad. She’d be stupid to break up with you, no matter what you’re wearing and how well you can dance.”

That seemed to calm Kuvira down. She had her head down, staring at the floor and was trying to calm herself by taking deep breaths. Korra had never seen her this way. Kuvira was always so confident, even cocky a lot of the time. She had always admired her confidence, so it was interesting to see this insecure, overthinking side of her. 

“If you want, I could always stay and make a scene of terrible dancing so that you’re not the worst one there. I’m probably a worse dancer anyways and I have no one to impress. Unless the instructor is cute, then I might have to show you up.”

Kuvira ignored the joke or didn’t hear it over her own thoughts. “You’d do that for me?” She asked in an appreciative tone, while raising her head to meet Korra’s eyes. 

“Of course. Now, come on. We have some dancing to do.” Korra responded with a smile and a shimmy and started leading Kuvira out of the doorway. 

They were sitting in the car in silence. Kuvira kept nervously shifting in the driver’s seat, checking her surroundings, and looking at herself in the mirror. It felt like both of them were being tortured in their own ways. Korra couldn’t take it for another minute.

“Okay fine. Can you please just say whatever is on your mind so it can be out in the open instead of you crashing this car.”

“Oh thank the spirits. Okay, well first of all she's so pretty, man. Like how am I supposed to concentrate on dancing when she’s right there. That leads to my second point, we haven’t even hugged yet and isn’t Salsa dancing like super intimate? Rhetorical.” She said as Korra was opening her mouth to answer the question. “Her body is going to be on mine, I don’t think that I can handle it. Lastly, I’m still not convinced that I look fit to be Salsa dancing. I mean, jeans? Come on, that’s like the opposite of the Salsa vibes.” After a pause she said, “Okay you can answer now, I think I’m done. Rant over.”

Korra wasn’t sure where to begin, but it seemed like Kuvira had one common problem between everything that she just said, confidence. She decided to take that idea and roll with it.

“Kuvira, how did you guys first start talking to each other?”

That wasn’t what she was expecting. Kuvira answered slowly, still a little dazed from all of her racing thoughts. “I went up and talked to Opal at the library. She was in the poetry aisle and I- I just couldn't resist, there was just something about her.”

“See there’s your answer right there. You went up to her. She probably likes that you were confident enough to talk to her. My advice would be to be confident. No lady can resist a nice, confident aura. And if you don’t feel confident, then just fake it. Just pretend like you’re confident, and you’ll be confident, I promise.”

Kuvira seemed to sit up straight in her seat as soon as Korra finished talking. “You’re absolutely right. Confidence. Yeah, I got this. And when did you become so good with relationship advice?” Kuvira asked with a chuckle.

They pulled into the parking lot of the dance studio and Kuvira parked the car. 

“I have no idea, considering I have no experience.” Korra laughed, but secretly tore herself a part with the admission. 

“We’re going to change that soon, mark my words.”

“Whatever, let’s go see if Opal actually showed up.” Korra opened the door to the studio and signaled for Kuvira to follow the direction of her hand. “After you my lady, and remember, confidence.”

Kuvira bowed her head in a reverent way at being called “my lady” and walked through the door. Korra held the door open for two more people to enter the building. It was a man and a woman who seemed to be in a relationship, based on the way they had their arms wrapped around each other. They were so lost in each other that they barely even acknowledged the service Korra had done for them. She didn’t mind, she was happy to see more idiots in love. 

She waited with the door open for another second and took a deep breath. I hope Opal shows up. Korra knows how heartbroken Kuvira would be to be stood up.

When she finally walked through the door, she had to shield her eyes a little bit. The studio lights were so bright, it was almost like a spotlight was on her. She looked up and saw that an actual spotlight was on her, most likely put there to make the customers feel special when they walked in. She didn’t feel particularly appreciative of the whole room being able to see her walked in here by herself. 

She took a look around the room. The first thing she noticed was that the back wall of the fairly small studio was completely made of mirrors and had a handrail going across the middle of it. Korra wondered if Kuvira would ever be in a tutu using that handrailing to complete a plie per Opal’s request. She laughed to herself at the thought. 

She noticed three other couples stretching on the ground, dispersed throughout the room. Finally she found Kuvira, already blushing and talking to Opal in the corner. It’s exactly as she expected to see Kuvira act like while around her new found love. 

She made her way across the room, not exactly knowing what to do. She figured she’d just tell Kuvira that she was going to head out and ask for her keys. The spotlight on her made her feel she was in highschool again, crossing the cafeteria all alone to find where your friends are sitting. When she almost reached the corner that Opal and Kuvira were in, someone bumped into her, almost knocking her to the ground.

“Oh spirits, I’m so sorry,” Korra started saying until she realized that the other person was talking at the same time, saying the exact same words. She hadn’t realized it but she had lightly grabbed onto the other person’s arm to steady herself.

She looked down, letting go of the small arm and smoothed her tank top, laughing lightly. “Sorry about that, I really need to pay attention to where I’m walking.”

“It’s okay, really, I think it was my fault anyways. I was looking for my friend, Opal.”

“Wait, Opal?” Korra questioned and looked up at the stranger for the first time. The second she made eye contact with the stranger, her eyes felt like they had traveled the world, seeing the most beautiful places it had to offer. The stranger had long, dark hair that made her green eyes shine so bright. She was slightly taller than Korra and very slender. The stranger tucked some of her hair behind her left ear and Korra swore she saw the stranger blush, but decided it was probably her imagination.

“You know Opal?” The stranger said in a gorgeous voice that sounded like it belonged to a queen or to the ocean itself. She smiled while waiting for Korra’s response. She seemed to be studying Korra’s face just as much as Korra was studying hers.

Finally Korra responded, hoping she wasn’t making her feel uncomfortable with all of her staring. “Um, y-yeah, she’s uh dating? my best friend, Kuvira. Well they’ve only met each other two times but it seems like they’re dating. Kuvira brought me here just in case Opal didn’t show up.” Korra noticed she was doing the same rambling that Kuvira was doing earlier and stopped herself from making more of a fool out of herself. 

The beautiful stranger didn’t seem to be fazed by Korra’s rambling. She probably gets people fawning over her all the time. Korra thought while waiting for a response. 

“No way! That’s the exact same reason that I’m here. Opal was worried about looking stupid if Kuvira didn’t come. She said she wasn’t even sure why she asked her to come dancing with her, it was the just first thing she thought of when she was trying to ask Kuvira to hangout with her more, poor thing.”

“Sounds like Opal’s about as good as hitting on women as I am.” Korra said with a chuckle and then gasped slightly when she realized what she had just said. Warmth in her cheeks started to spread.

Thankfully the stranger just laughed, not in a way that sounded like an insult but rather a compliment. Korra felt like flowers could bloom from the sound of that laugh. 

“You could practice on me.”

Then, it was the stranger’s turn to gasp at what she had said, much like Korra had just done. She covered her mouth with her right hand and squeezed her eyes shut but only for a second. “I mean, because Opal practices hitting on girls on me because I’m like the only other gay girl she knows and she says that hitting on a straight girl would be like talking to a lava lamp: moving but not responsive, her words not mine.” She ended with a nervous laugh and tucked her hair behind her left ear again, like she had done earlier.

Korra realized that her cheeks were hurting from unconsciously smiling so hard. She had no idea how to respond to what the woman in front of her had just said. Korra felt herself stop dead in her tracks when she heard this stranger admit to being gay. Thankfully, she heard Kuvira’s voice interrupt them. It felt like a bubble had popped from around the two of them. Korra even took a step away from her, for what she wasn’t entirely sure.

“Hey Korra, I’m surprised you’re still around. But since you are, I want you to meet Opal.” Kuvira motioned her hand in Opal’s direction. Although Korra didn’t want to take her eyes off of the stranger in front of her, she knew how important this was for Kuvira. Kuvira always talked about how much Korra would like Opal and that they could all three be friends and hangout all of the time and went on and on about them meeting. Kuvira sought some type of approval from Korra when it comes to who she’s dating. “I wouldn’t date someone you don’t like” Kuvira would say and Korra would say the same.

She turned to face Opal and stuck out her hand for a handshake. “So this is the famous Opal that I’ve heard so much about. It’s nice to finally meet you.” She said with a smile. Opal was shorter than all of them and had short, light brown hair. She seemed soft and girly. Exactly Kuvira’s type. 

Opal returned the handshake with a smile. “It’s nice to meet you too! And I see you’ve met Asami! Kuvira, this is my best friend Asami.” 

Korra watched the interaction between Kuvira and Asami, but felt like she wasn’t fully present. Like her mind went foggy for a few seconds. Her name is Asami. Korra swore she’d name galaxies after Asami if that's what she wanted. She really was a hopeless romantic.

By the time the internal fog cleared, the basic introductions were over and she wished she would’ve paid attention to Kuvira meeting Asami. She wasn’t sure why just yet, but deep down she hoped Kuvira liked her.

“Alright class, thank you so much for being here. My name is Zhu Li and this is my husband Varrick. We’ll be your instructors for today’s lesson!” The woman talking seemed energetic and fun, and so did her partner. They seemed perfect for dance instructors. 

“Everyone grab your partner, we’re going to begin.”

Korra felt her stomach drop. What was she supposed to do now? She hadn’t planned on staying, but she also didn’t want to pass up on the opportunity to get to know Asami more. She looked around. Kuvira put one arm behind her back, extended one hand to Opal, and bowed her head. “May I have this dance, my lady?” She asked with a devious smile. Opal put her hand over her heart and made a surprised expression. “Why yes you may, fine gentleman.” Opal responded in a fake southern accent. They matched each other’s energy perfectly. Korra fake gagged.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Asami laugh. She turned to her, laughing at herself and the exchange that they both just had to witness. Korra looked around and saw that everyone else had grabbed their partners.

“Well, I guess that just leaves us then. I wasn’t expecting to actually stay and dance but um, if… if- you needed a partner to dance with, I could stick around.” Korra said, bringing her hand to the back of her neck and offering Asami her best crooked smile. Some thought the smile was weird, some thought it was charming. She hoped Asami was the type to find it charming. 

Asami definitely blushed this time. She swiped her hair behind her left ear, doing that for the third time since they met each other. “I wasn’t really planning on staying either, but if you’re offering… Sure, let’s dance, it can’t be that hard!” Asami replied with enthusiasm.

Korra felt her heart rate speed up at the realization of what that meant. She got to spend at least two more hours with Asami, dancing together. Suddenly all of Kuvira’s nerves before coming here made sense.

She felt like a smiling idiot when she heard Zhu Li play some salsa music and turn on a microphone. “Looks like everyone has a partner, so let’s start slow. Everyone grab your partner’s hands.” Korra looked at Asami. She knew her hands were sweating like a 13 year old who was holding hands with a boy for the first time. 

At first touch she noticed how soft Asami’s hands were. It wasn’t a surprise, she seemed like the type to have gold flakes in her hand cream. If she didn’t have gold flakes in her hand cream, Korra would get it for her. She also noticed a slight callous on Asami’s thumb, which she wasn’t expecting. She decided she’d have to find out how Asami got that later, when they weren’t supposed to be dancing together. Korra was glad they were in the back of the room, if anyone was behind her they’d probably notice how nervous she was acting.

Once everyone did as they were told, Zhu Li continued. “Perfect, now, figure out who will be leading and that person put their left hand on their partner’s hip and the follower, you grab your partner’s right shoulder.”

“I guess I could lead, unless you wanted to. I’m fine with whatever.” Korra said.

Asami smiled so softly. “Perfect.” And moved her hand to Korra’s shoulder without hesitation.

Korra could only blush and look at the floor. Asami had to move her right hand to the bottom of Korra's chin and make her look into Asami’s eyes. She waited a moment and then grabbed Korra’s left hand, bringing it to Asami’s hip. Korra only blushed harder at the close proximity but held their eye contact. She remembered that she was supposed to be the one leading and stood up a little straighter. She broke eye contact to look between their bodies, thinking that she should check to see if their form is right.

It was a bad decision. Seeing her hand on Asami’s body thinking about what was to come made heat stir in her stomach. She felt Asami’s hand slide down her shoulder a little bit and land on her biceps. When she looked back up at Asami’s face, she saw a smirk. So apparently she likes muscles. Korra thought to herself, feeling like she had just won an olympic gold medal.

“Alright happy couples, look up here and copy our stance.” Zhu Li said. Korra has to tear her eyes away from Asami. Zhu Li and Varrick had no space between their bodies and were looking into each other’s eyes with such passion. If Korra was with anyone else or alone while watching this, she would’ve been jealous. 

Korra scooted a little closer to Asami, leaving a few inches between them. She feared coming on too strong and making Asami uncomfortable. Asami didn’t move closer either, so they stayed standing with inches that felt more like miles, between them.

“Great, now everyone follow these steps. Lead, take two steps forward and one step over” which she demonstrated with Varrick. They both watched, taking notes with their eyes. Then the other couples started moving so they followed suit. Korra led Asami two steps back, pushing lightly on her hip. But then as she moved to the left, Asami moved to the right and Korra stepped on her foot. 

Asami winced but didn’t say anything. “Spirits, sorry sorry sorry. I um- I’ve never done this before. I should’ve gone your way.” Korra said, nervously.

Asami laughed, “Korra it’s fine, you’re supposed to be leading, I should’ve followed you. I’ve never done this either.” Korra liked the way Asami said her name. It felt like her name was made specifically to be said by Asami. Asami let out another giggle, continuing her previous thought. “My friends and family have always made fun of me for being a terrible dancer.”

“Really? Me too! They even call me Twinkletoes because I’m so bad!” Korra laughed.

Asami laughed harder, “Mine call me Bambi!”

They laughed together for a while. Asami even had to wipe some tears out of her eyes from laughing so hard. Korra was sure her forever was in that laugh.

“Hey you two,” Suddenly Zhu Li was right beside them. Varrick was also walking around the room helping other couples with their stance and dance moves. “Looks like you’re enjoying yourselves, that’s great! But you’re laughing is a little disrupted for other couples.” Korra looked around and saw that there were two couples looking at them with distaste.

“Sorry about that, we’ll behave.” Asami answered, giving Korra a “back me up here” look.

“Yes we’re very sorry. Who knew salsa dancing was so fun!”

Zhu Li squinted her eyes and gave them a suspicious look but seemed to approve. “The best apology is actions! Okay, let’s see your moves.”

Korra looked into Asami’s eyes and shrugged her shoulders. She began moving their bodies like they had before, but this time they both went in the direction that Korra led them. 

“Okay! That was good, but you should be close enough to hold a piece of paper between you two.” Zhu Li said, and lightly grabbed onto both of their backs, pushing them together. There was no longer any space between them. Korra sucked in a tight breath at the feeling of being chest to chest, stomach to stomach with Asami. Asami seemed to react the same and she looked down at their bodies and then back into Korra’s eyes with a slightly worried look. Korra reacted instantly to Asami’s discomfort by tucking her hair behind her ear, the action she’s watched Asami perform on herself multiple times. Asami’s eyes grew wide and sparkled with appreciation. 

“Perfect, glad we’re nice and comfortable now. Do those three steps two more times and then we’ll add more moves into the mix.” Zhu Li said approvingly. She moved away and started helping another couple. 

“Alright, here we go.” Korra said, tightening her grip lightly to signal that she was about to start moving the both of them. Asami didn’t respond with words, only a soft smile. Korra took that as a green light and took a step forward, leading Asami backwards. They successfully completed those three easy moves two more times and felt like they had mastered Salsa dancing together. Korra wondered what else they’d master together and hoped the answer would be everything.

Then, they heard Zhu Li back on the microphone. “Now that everyone has completed that, we’re going to add three more moves. This is where it might get complicated so go slowly. Alright, you’re going to do those three moves that you just did and then the follow is going to twirl their hips inwards and kick their right leg. Then, immediately return your bodies to one another and follow with the first three moves. Like so.” 

Zhu Li set the microphone to the side and her and Varrick demonstrated the move perfectly. Korra looked at Asami with pity, her move seemed more difficult than anything Korra had to do, even if it was just a leg kick. Asami seemed to take that as a challenge. 

“I got this, let’s go.” She said with such determination.

They performed the move almost perfectly on the first try, except Asami stepped on Korra’s foot after her kick. After that, they perfected the move.

Once everyone else seemed to perfect it was well, Varrick grabbed the microphone. “Alright all of my leads, now it’s time for you to do some work.” Asami looked at Korra with a smirk. “I hope I get to just kick my leg too.” She whispered into Asami’s ear, poking fun. 

“With the way you move, you’d probably dislocate a hip trying to do the kick.” 

Korra’s mouth dropped at the clever comment. “We’ll see about that, Bambi.” She said and then demonstrated the kick. When she landed back to her original stance she stumbled forward a bit and Asami caught her. “See, harder than it looks.” Asami said while chuckling.

“I’ll show you hard.” Korra said and immediately blushed. “I mean, I’m sure whatever I have to do is going to be harder than that kick.” She was embarrassed by the slightly provocative comment she had just made but felt relief wash over her when she heard Asami laugh. 

“After the second three steps, you’re going to push your follow away, never letting go of their hand. Then, you’re going to curl them back into your arms with a twirl of their bodies until they’re directly back in your arms and resting on your right hip. Then push them back out and back to the original stance. It’s your responsibility to keep them upwards, maintaining connection, passion, and balance. Watch as Zhu Li and I perform this move.”

Korra watched with wide eyes as Varrick lightly pushed Zhu Li away, looking at her like every spotlight that wasn’t on her wasn’t doing its job correctly. Then, swiftly, he twisted Zhu Li back into his arm, landing in a position with Zhu Li’s back on his hip. They held the pose for a second, locking eyes with each other. Korra could feel the connection between them from the back of the room. Then he pushed her back out and then into their first stance, taking a bow after completing it gracefully. “Your turn, take it slow.”

Korra turned to Asami with all the confidence in the world. “Psst, easy. Come here.” She grabbed Asami’s hip and pulled their bodies back together. Asami gasped and looked at Korra’s eyes with surprise. Korra only smirked, and started moving Asami backwards, completing the first three steps, Asami’s kick, the three steps again and then pushed Asami away from her.

Korra felt disappointment creep through her body at the loss of contact between her and Asami. She’d only just met this girl and yet she didn’t want to be even a foot away from her.

Then, she twirled Asami until her arm was wrapped around Asami’s front. It was almost perfect, except Asami’s back side landed right on Korra’s front, instead of on Korra’s hip. The arms wrapped around each other made them startlingly close. Heat instantly ran all throughout Korra’s body, starting and ending at the campfire between Korra’s legs. There was immaculate pressure on Korra’s clit. She knew that if she moved and added a slight amount of friction, she’d probably finish right here in the back of a dance studio.

They both realized the mistake and stood there for a moment. “Oh, um… I don’t think this is right.” Korra stuttered.

“I don’t think so either.” Asami responded. Her voice seemed deeper and breathier. She didn’t move. Neither of them moved. Asami only shifted slightly and Korra felt her knees buckle but her grip on Asami kept her upright. She never felt this sort of desire before. She went on a few dates with Mako a few years ago and they had kissed but Korra had felt barely anything from that. This was another story. Everything was heat and desire, especially the nerves between her legs.

Korra decided she should move them since she was lead and wanted to be polite. Once there was no more pressure on her clit she released the breath that she wasn't aware that she was even holding. They looked at each other, neither wanting to talk about what had just happened between them. Then they heard Varricks voice. He seemed to have seen the exchange.

“Miss…?” He looked directly at Korra.

“Korra, my name is Korra.” Korra said, definitely blushing and breathing a little too heavily.

“Alright Korra, make sure you use your other hand to stop her right on your hip.” Korra shook her head in agreement, too scatterbrained to form words. She definitely didn’t want what had just happened to happen again… unless it was something Asami wanted of course. 

“Okay let’s try again then, eh?” Varrick requested.

Asami stepped in front of Korra, eager to try again. They did all of the beginning moves and then got to the twirl. This time Asami landed correctly, thanks to Korra’s hand keeping her in place. They waited there for a second and then reversed the twist.

Varrick clapped. “That looked great! Except make sure when you’re holding that position, you look into each other’s eyes. The Salsa is all about fire and connection. You need to feel it coursing through yourselves, passing from one partner to the next. Eye contact is key!”

Asami thanked Varrick for the help and then he left. “Shall we try again? With fiery eye contact this time?” Asami joked.

“We shall. Pass me the flame, baby.” Korra joked back with a smile. Asami laughed at Korra’s weirdness.

1,2,3, Asami swings her hips and kicks, 1,2,3, Korra pushes Asami away, and twirls her back into her arms. It’s like the moon pulls the tide, away and back, always keeping her where she wants her. Asami lands on Korra’s hip and they both twist their heads. That eye contact is different from anything Korra had experienced. 

Right then, they were both stuck in the moment. The outside world faded. Korra saw them laying in fields of green. She saw them dancing in a green kitchen. She saw them holding each other, tangled in green sheets. Everything was green and bright and Korra decided that she never wanted to see another color again. Nothing was as beautiful, nothing was as captivating. 

Although she didn’t want to take her eyes away from Asami’s, her eyes moved of their own accord. She looked down at Asami’s lips, feeling a compulsion to kiss her. Her lips are red and glossy, and so, so pretty. When she looked back up at Asami’s eyes she saw that she was looking at Korra’s lips with a hunger that looked like nothing could satisfy. Nothing, except for what she was looking at, of course. They both moved forward slowly. Korra felt Asami’s breath on her lips, so close, but not close enough.

Korra heard the microphone make a sharp squealing sound and winced. The moment was broken but this feeling was just the beginning, it had to be. They both moved out of the current position but didn’t move far from each other. Korra coughed to clear her throat and re-enter the world of the living. 

What the fuck was that? Korra wasn’t one to use cuss words very often, but she needed an extreme word to match the extreme way she was feeling. 

I guess that’s what Varrick meant by fire.

“What’d you say?” Korra heard Asami ask.

Korra blushed. She didn’t realize that she had said that out loud, but it appeared that she hadn’t said it loud enough for Asami to hear, thank the spirits. “Oh nothing, sorry, just clearing my throat.” 

“Alright everybody, that looks great! Now it’s time for the final move.” Varrick said with enthusiasm. “Zhu Li, do the thing!” 

Then Zhu Li and Varrick pulled their bodies together, doing all of the moves that they had previously shown everyone. Korra felt herself blush when she watched them do the twirl move. She was so thankful that Kuvira dragged her to this dumb dance class. She decided that Salsa was her new favorite thing in the world, well, second favorite. She quickly glanced at Asami and saw that Asami was blushing also.

I wonder if she is thinking and feeling the same way as me. Probably not, I mean she’s way out of my league. She’s probably just embarrassed that I can’t take my eyes off of her.

Korra focused her attention back to the instructors. Once they finished the twirl move and the 1,2,3 step dance move, they stood facing directly in front of each other, bodies flushed. Then in one fluid motion, Varrick put one of his hands on Zhu Li’s lower back and one on the bottom of her left thigh and tipped her backwards and to the side. While he held her, he hooked her thigh to his side. It looked like it was a normal partner dip dance move, like Korra saw in romance movies. But then he slowly moved her body in a half circle, while her body was dipped back, along with her head, and her neck was exposed.

Together, they had complete control and complete trust. It was beautiful. Korra felt tears welling in her eyes. She tried to hold them back to avoid embarrassment but a tear fell anyways. Their bodies looked like they were made specifically for each other, like no other person or position would do. He was showing her off to the world and she was shining in it. Korra wanted exactly that, whether she was doing the showing off or the shining, she didn’t care. It was the connection she craved.

Then the moment was over, Varrick brought Zhu Li back to the upright position and they turned and faced their class, hand and hand and bowed. Everyone clapped and made noises of positive exclamation. Korra let out her own, “Whoop whoop.” and Asami quietly said “Wow.”

They both turned back to each other. Korra noticed that Asami’s eyes looked a little red and puffy. They had both cried at what was just in front of them. 

Korra reached forward and wiped a falling tear off of Asami’s face. I hope that wasn’t too much. They had only known each other for an hour, but she knew exactly what Asami was feeling because she felt it too, she hoped anyways. Asami tilted her head into Korra’s hand, thankful for the comforting touch. 

Their moment was once again interrupted. 

Korra noticed Kuvira and Opal over Asami’s shoulder and pointed to them. “Look at those idiots.” Asami turned and grabbed onto Korra’s forearm. They watched as Kuvira whispered into Opal’s ear and then tickled her sides. Opal squealed and squirmed away from Kuvira’s hands, but Kuvira stopped Opal from moving a step further by snatching Opal’s wrist and pulling her in for a kiss. So much for “we haven’t even hugged yet”. Korra thought to herself.

I guess this Salsa class had changed a lot for the both of them.

“They’re definitely idiots, but they’re cute idiots. They have exactly what I want.” Asami admitted, with a happy smile, not taking her eyes off of them.

Before Korra could respond by saying that that’s what she wants too they heard Zhu Li in the microphone say, “Now you guys try the final move and put it all together! Remember to take it slow, and lots of eye contact!”

Korra put her hand out for Asami to grab with a smile.

“Let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is so cheesy, especially Korra and Kuvira. Honestly I am considering writing different chapters for Asami's perspective or from Kuvira's perspective, but I also really want to continue writing from Korra's and getting deeper into the story. I'm torn! If you have any suggestion for this story or my writing, let me know because like I said, it's my first time writing.


End file.
